


Papa and Mama

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Happens 8 months after Ichika was born and Kaneki tries to get his daughter to say their names.





	Papa and Mama

**Author's Note:**

> do leave comments if you liked it :>

Sitting on the soft alphabet mat, Kaneki smiled to himself as he watched his 8-month-year-old baby daughter--Ichika--crawl on it with no destination in particular, crawling everywhere and all over the place. 

When he saw her making her way to the wall, he quickly clicked his tongue and clapped to get her attention. Thankfully, her tiny head turned to him and she stared at him with her large grey eyes. Patting his lap, he opened his arms with a smile. "Don't go there, Ichika. You'll hit your head. Come here. Come to papa."

It is when she neared him that he scooped her up in his arms, raised her up in the air and grinned up at her. Ichika squealed happily, her small pudgy hands just waving in the air and he brought her down low enough so she could squish his cheeks and pull his bangs.

Kaneki faked a wince. "Ow ow ow, Ichika, don't do that! Papa's hurting!"

Obviously she didn't understand and continued pulling his bangs whilst giggling at her father's 'suffering'. She's a sadist, just like her mother.

Soft footsteps could be heard from behind him and he turned to see his wife settling down onto the floor beside him. Touka intertwined her arm in his, leaned her face on his arm and stared at Ichika. "You do know she doesn't understand you, right?"

"Yeah...but there's nothing wrong with hoping. She's already 8 months old. Time sure flies. Do you think she'll start speaking soon?" He asked, staring at his wife.

Wrapping an arm around his neck, she pulled him close for a chaste kiss and smiled. Married life had done him well. He practically glowed. He used to be so gloomy, depressed, had major eye bags and a pale complexion. 

Now, he looked healthy and doesn't contemplate suicide anymore. Though he lost his muscles and gained a little weight, she rather he be like this than his old self, with only bones and skin to prevent him from being blown away by the wind. Despite that, she admits she missed the way his muscles rippled under her touch and hoped to convince him to go to the gym soon.

"She will, sooner or later. But if she starts speaking, it'll mean she'll be growing up faster. Do you want that?"

His smile faded as the thought of Ichika growing up and eventually leaving them deflated him. "I guess it would still be nice to hear her call us papa and mama."

She patted his arm. "It won't be that fast. Let's just enjoy the present."

"Mm."

Supporting Ichika in one arm, he used his free hand to tickle the girl on her stomach. She burst into squeals and giggles, warming both parents' hearts. "Ichika, say papa." Kaneki prompted. "Pa, pa."

Sadly for him, she only stared at him with confusion in her eyes. But he didn't want to give up. "Pa-pa." He pronounced clearly and slowly. "Come on, you can do it. Pa-pa."

When she didn't respond to him, Touka frowned and squeezed his hand. "Don't force her. She doesn't understand yet."

Silence overcame them as they waited anxiously for her to say anything and it is only when she starts speaking that they took a huge breath. 

"da... da.."

Kaneki turned to his wife excitedly with a huge grin on his face. "SHE SAID IT, TOUKA!!"

"Those aren't even correct, Ken. But well... it's a big improvement." At his happiness, Touka couldn't help but smile along with him.

Seeing how her words elated her father, Ichika struggled to form them again and furrowed her brows in the process. "da..da."

Tears brimmed in his eyes and he allowed her to clasp her tiny hand over his finger. "She said it again..."

"Oh my god, you're crying. Jesus Ken, I swear you're more of a crybaby than Ichika!" Touka grabbed a tissue and pressed it to his eyes. 

"Try mama. Ma--ma." He said.

"..na...na?" 

Touka's heart fluttered at her daughter almost calling her mama. "Oh, Ichika..." 

Damn it, now she felt like crying because of her husband.

Seeing how happy it made them, Ichika tried her best to repeat the words again. "ba..ba, na..na."

Both parents laughed happily and Ichika giggled with them as well. Kaneki rested his forehead on his daughter's and closed his eyes. "Oh, Icchan... Papa would do anything to protect you, you know that? You're mama's and papa's flower."

Touka shoved him playfully with a smile, though not too roughly that he'd drop Ichika. "You're still saying that flower thing?"

He kissed his wife's cheek and pulled back, grinning. "It's the truth."


End file.
